Maybe
by Shizzy92
Summary: A new villain threatens Castle Oblivion while Sora sleeps and it's up to Riku to save him. R&R always! Re-posted.
1. The Start

Maybe… - Chapter 1

Hi to all you peoples who actually took the time to click on my fic to read! Thankies to all! This is my first non-humor fanfic soooo…please go easy on me. I don't think I could take the flames…especially not after 2 of my fanfics have already been kicked of the site…

Anyways! This fanfic takes place after Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (Sora mode & Riku mode)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories only copies.

Enjoy!

* * *

I've been thinking again… having weird thoughts… but…they're different this time… they're about the worlds… the worlds beyond the ones I've been to… different worlds… two of them… but, what does this mean… is one world light and is the other darkness… these thoughts scare me… but why they do… scares me even more…

* * *

"Wake up sora!"

A small blonde girl rattled the pod he was currently resting in.

"Sora, Sora! Get up! Come on Sora… please… wake up…"

She was in tears as she turned around and looked at the heartless which had surrounded her and Sora who was still showing no signs of stirring in the pod.

'Oh no! I'm gonna get killed… who could possibly save me? Sora's not going anywhere… Riku! Riku could save me! But, where is he? Could he have possibly made it out of here alive?'

The girl wondered. Hoping, praying that maybe he was alive, hadn't made it through the rest of the castle, because it would be hell to get back into, had senesced the danger and maybe, just maybe he was coming back for her.

That's a lot to hope for… too much to hope for…

* * *

Well… how's that for my first Drama fanfic? Good? Bad? I know it's short but I plan on making the chapters short but frequent and plentiful. So please review!

Shinaixu (Shizzy)


	2. An Ominous Feeling

Maybe… -Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories only copies.

* * *

She was scared. Castle Oblivion was more or less all illusion. The heartless weren't supposed to be real, but these were. Even the illusion heartless could never get in to this room.

"Sora… why won't you wake up?"

A heartless, a Neoshadow loomed in closer. The girl, Naminé saw this, she saw it's claws brandished and she saw it leap towards her…

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Huh?"

A silver-haired boy turned around sensing some thing strange.

"Riku are you okay?"

The mouse accompanying him looked up at him. He looked troubled.

"Riku?"

"Did you just… feel that?"

"Feel what?"

The mouse was confused. His first thoughts regarding the matter and the person he was dealing with was that something deep inside of Riku was stirring, maybe something was conflicting the darkness in his heart.

"Something's going on inside Castle Oblivion. I can feel it…"

He stared back in the direction he was coming from. All he saw was what seemed like an endless dirt road and the starry night sky, but he knew something was wrong… very wrong.

"I'm worried… Sora's there… He's my friend, and no matter what the circumstances, I'm gonna be there. Sorry Mickey, duty calls."

With that, he stormed off heading back in the direction where his friend was and heading in the same direction where a new adventure awaited him…

Maybe he would get there in time to save his friend… maybe not…

* * *

There we go! Chapter 2! A little bit longer that the first chapter but not much longer… Oh well. Please to review!

Shinaixu (Shizzy)


	3. Inside the Castle

Maybe… -Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories only copies.

Note: I don't remember what happened to Donald and Goofy at the end of Chain of Memories and it probably doesn't matter anyways 'cause they suck soo… they just aren't going to be in this fic, it's bad enough I brought Mickey in it…

* * *

He rushed, kicking up clouds of dust as he ran towards the big white doors, with small, fine, well-crafted flowers that looked oddly like carnations engraved into the door frame, but this was no time to be admiring the great craftsmanship. He needed to find Sora!

He didn't know how he was going to get to him, for most likely the illusion the cards had brought had probably disappeared since he departed the castle. With these thoughts he pushed through the doors in a frantic hurry to get to his endangered friend.

'Damn. Now that I'm actually inside the castle the heavy, evil aura that I felt is even stronger! You think they would gimme a break for a frickin' minute!'

He stared at the warp crystal, it seemed to have been reset.

"Shit! Does this mean I've gotta go through this entire castle again?" He punched the wall in frustration. "Sora you owe me big time for doing this!"

With that he turned towards the door to get further into the castle realized he needed a card to get in.

"Grr… Dammit! Where the hell am I supposed to get a card?" He was close to breaking down in worry of his friend.

"Riku! Calm down!" Riku turned around at the sound of the voice. "Riku… you're not gonna get anywhere like that. First you need to calm down, second you need to stop and think and third don't worry about Sora so much… he can take care of himself, he's not completely helpless ya know…"

Riku had just about lost it.

"So what? You think this is easy for me? Sora is my beat friend! And the lat time I saw him, not in the company of yourself, thank you very much. He was fast asleep some where in the depths of the castle, and I've known Sora since we were kids, and since then he's slept like a god damn log! He isn't just gonna wake up! It's not that simple! I could lose my friend! Sure we've fought before, sometimes over stupid things, sometimes over things more serious, but, nevertheless we've been friends through it all! I can't just sit here and 'think' when someone with such a great significance in my life could be in more danger than he ever has. It's not me that doesn't understand this time, it's YOU!"

Riku was overcome by a wave of emotions he wasn't sure how to handle. Anger, sadness, frustration also mixed in with a wave of worry. He could have cried but, he couldn't bring himself to do it, not in front of Mickey, he couldn't show him how weak he really was, his pride wouldn't allow it.

So he bit his lip and held back the tears.

* * *

She was in pain. Holding her abdomen where the Heartless had just violently slashed, she slowly edged away from it. It was still there in front of her coming in closer like a wild animal about to pounce on it's helpless prey with nothing but relentless contempt in it's cold, empty, gold, glowing, almost lifeless eyes. She whimpered in fright as she found herself wedged in the corner of the room.

The wound she had received form the Heartless's attack was oozing reddish-black blood from where she had been cut, the flesh that was once there was now slowly and painfully rotting away leaving a morbid smell in it's wake, the blood staining what was left of her once white dress and the pain making her wince.

Her vision was fogging, everything was a hazy blur and the last thing she remembered was seeing Sora's pod being engulfed in darkness, more Heartless coming towards her and an evil, crazed, spine-chilling laugh emanating from the darkness.

Maybe she would die here, maybe she wouldn't, maybe the person who was laughing would come for her to do either good or bad or maybe, just maybe she would be rescued…

* * *

Whoo! Chapter 3! Longer that the first 2 but still very short… Oh well! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and I accept constructive criticism too! Also thanks to DieChan for reviewing.

Shizzy


End file.
